The Brothers Flub-Nightmares Of Doom
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Eight year old Fraz has nighmares of Mr. Doom.


The Brothers Flub

"Nightmares Of Doom"

Prologue

One night in eight year old Fraz Flub's room he got on his knees at the side of the bed, folded his hands, bowed his head, and closed his eyes. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray The Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray The Lord my soul to take. God bless Guapo, God bless Mom and Dad, God bless Grandma, God bless me, and God bless Grandpa in Heaven. Amen" Fraz prayed. He opened his eyes and got to his feet. He was about to climb into bed, when he heard his closet door creek open. As he approached his closet and went inside it, he saw that his He Man action figure had fallen off one of the shelves. He set it back on the shelf, and exited the closet-closing its door behind him.

He walked back over to his bed and was about to get into it, when he heard his closet door creek open again! A look of suspicion crossed his face. He was about to walk back over to his closet, when SUDDENLY a black clawed hand reached out from under his bed, and grabbed his ankle. He screamed as the hand tried to pull him under the bed, but he managed to free himself from its grasp.

He ran to the door, only to discover to his horror that it was locked! He began to frantically pound on the door. "Somebody please help me! For the love of flub, HELP ME!" he shouted fearfully. From under the bed appeared Mr. Doom/Old Man Doom Check, who looked like The Grim Reaper without a face. Fraz managed to get the door open, but to his horror Mr. Doom appeared on the other side of it-causing him to let out a blood-curling scream.

In the hallway Fraz's parents Arnold and Melba were rushing towards his room, at the sound of him screaming bloody murder. "Fraz!" Melba cried. As Arnold and Melba came rushing into Fraz's room, they saw Fraz sitting up in bed sobbing his eyes out.

"Oh dear GOD!" Melba cried. She and Arnold rushed over to Fraz's bed, where she took Fraz into her arms. Fraz sobbed loudly into her nightgown. "It's alright sweetheart. A dream. Just a nasty old dream. You're safe now. Just put it out of your mind" she said in a soothing voice. She lifted him into her arms, and she and Arnold began to leave the room. "It's okay son. You're gonna be fine" Arnold told Fraz.

Chapter One

The Flub House was a giant birdhouse with a long glass tube for a door that's shaped like a slide. It's small enough for Fraz and his younger brother Guapo to slide in and out of. In the kitchen everyone was awake except for Fraz. "Where's Fred?" Grandma Flub asked. "That's _Fraz_ Mom! He's in our room asleep! He had a nightmare last night, thanks to _you_!" Arnold replied angrily. " _Me_? What did _I_ do?" Grandma Flub cried, wondering what her son was accusing her of.

"You told him all about Old Man Doom Check, and now he's having nightmares about him!" Arnold replied. "Need I remind you Arnold that Old Man Doom Check was responsible for your father's death!" Grandma Flub said. "Fraz doesn't need to know that! He has _enough_ problems being bullied at school! The last thing he needs is to be paranoid of the boogeyman!" Arnold replied. "I'm sorry Arnold. Please forgive me" Grandma Flub said—feeling remorse.

"It's okay Mom. Just please promise me that you won't tell Fraz anymore ghost stories about Old Man Doom Check" Arnold replied. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die" Grandma Flub replied. Just then Fraz entered with circles under his eyes, and took a seat at the table. "How are you feeling honey?" Melba asked him. "A bit tired" Fraz replied and yawned. "Do you want any breakfast?" she asked. "Just some oatmeal" he replied. "Coming right up" she said.

Melba walked over to the stove and got out a box of instant oatmeal. "Son? Are you feeling up to going to school today?" Arnold asked Fraz. "I guess so Dad" Fraz replied. "Are you sure?" Arnold asked. "Yes Dad" Fraz replied. "Okay" said Arnold. Just then Melba placed Fraz's bowl of oatmeal and glass of orange juice on the table in front of him. "There you go sweetie" she said. "Thanks Mom" he replied. As he began to eat his oatmeal and drink his juice, Melba cooked breakfast for everyone.

After breakfast Guapo and Fraz excused themselves from the table to go get ready for school. A few minutes later they returned dressed with their backpacks on their backs. They told their parents and grandmother bye, and headed down the giant clear plastic tube. Just then the school bus pulled up, and they got on it. It drove off down the street. Two kids, a pink flub girl named Danny asked Guapo to sit with them, while Fraz sat alone like he did _every_ morning!

During morning recess all the children played on the merry-go-round, the monkey bars, the jungle gym, and swings on the swing set. Just then Fraz heard a voice call him that scared him. He turned around to see Bruno: a huge dark green flub kid who was the school bully. "G-good to see ya Bruno. How are you this morning?" Fraz asked nervously waving. "Cut the sweet talk! Meet me here on the playground after school for a good pounding! You better show up or I'll come looking for you!" Bruno threatened. As Bruno walked away, Fraz just stood there frozen in fear—knowing he was doomed after school.

At lunch, as the lunch lady placed food onto Fraz's lunch tray, he went to sit down with Guapo. "Guapo you gotta help me! Bruno is threatening to beat me up after school!" Fraz cried in panic. "Don't wowwy Fwaz. I'll talk to Bwuno after school for you" Guapo replied. " _Thanks_ Guapo!" Fraz cried with relief. "What are bwothers for?" Guapo replied.

During afternoon recess, once again all the children were playing on The-Merry-Go-Round, The Monkey Bars, The Jungle Gym, and The Swing Set. Fraz was swinging on one of the swings—smiling with relief that Guapo was going to have a talk with Bruno after school.

After school on the playground, Guapo and Fraz met up with Bruno face-to-face. "I see you were too chicken to come by yourself Fraz, so you brought your dopey brother with you" Bruno told Fraz. "Actually Bwuno, I volunteered to come on my own, because I want to talk to you. I don't think violence is the answer, so _pwease_ don't beat my bwother up! Can't we all just get awong and pway nice together?" Guapo said—trying to reason with Bruno. "No! I'm so angry I'm gonna beat you _both_ up!" Bruno yelled.

Guapo and Fraz nervously backed away until they saw their bus had arrived, quickly ran to it, and got on it. "I'll get you losers tomorrow!" Bruno yelled after them. On the bus during the ride home Guapo was sitting next to Fraz comforting him.

When the bus arrived at The Flub House, it pulled up in front of it, and Guapo and Fraz got off. They climbed up the giant plastic tube—taking them inside. In the living room Grandma Flub was sitting in her rocking chair watching a soap opera. "Afternoon boys. Can I get you an after school snack?" she asked. "No thanks Gwandma. We can get it ourselves" Guapo replied. "Very well then" Grandma Flub replied, and Guapo and Fraz headed into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Guapo and Fraz sat down at the table with two plates of cookies, and two tall glasses of milk. When they were done with their snack they placed their plates and glasses in the sink, and exited the kitchen to go get started on their homework.

That evening at dinner time, The Flub Family was sitting at the table eating dinner, when Fraz spoke up. "Mom? Dad? There's this mean bully at school named Bruno who threatened to beat me and Guapo up after school today. He's been picking on me for some time" Fraz said. "I twied to weason with him, but he wouldn't wisten to me!" Guapo added. "In the morning I'll you two to school before I go to work, so that I can speak to your principal about it" Melba told them. "Thanks Mom! Me and Guapo really appreciate it!" Fraz replied and continued eating his dinner.

That night Fraz tossed and turned in his sleep from a nightmare he was having. In his nightmare he was being chased by Mr. Doom through a patch of woods with a chainsaw. He woke up screaming bloody murder. As his parents entered and turned the lights on, once again he was sitting up in bed sobbing loudly. Arnold and Melba approached his bed to comfort him. Melba put her arms around him, and he sobbed into her chest and nightgown. "There there sweetheart, it's alright. It was just another nasty old dream. You're fine now" she told him. Once again she lifted him into her arms, and carried him out of the room, with Arnold following behind.

Chapter Two

The next morning, once again everyone was in the kitchen except for Fraz. "Dad? Where's Fwaz?" Guapo asked. "He's still sleeping. He had another nightmare last night. (looks at Grandma Flub angrily) Isn't that right _Mom_?" Arnold replied. "Don't look at _me_! I haven't been telling him anymore stories about you-know-who! Honest!" Grandma Flub cried. "Alright Mom I believe you. I'll get Fraz a night light after work today" Arnold replied. Just then Fraz entered and sat down at the table. Once again he had circles under his eyes.

"Morning son. How are you feeling?" Arnold asked him. "A little tired" Fraz replied yawning. "Well I have good news. Today after work, I'm getting you a night light. That should stop the nightmares" Arnold said. "Gee thanks Dad!" Fraz replied smiling. "No problem" said Arnold. After breakfast Guapo and Fraz left the table to go get ready for school. They met Melba in the living room, who was there to give them a ride to school. They exited the house, got in Melba's car, and drove off.

When they arrived at Guapo and Fraz's school Melba parked in the school's parking lot, and she, Guapo, and Fraz got out and entered the building. Inside the school they approached Principal Evans' office, and Melba knocked on the office door. The door opened and there stood Principal Evans: a purple male flub. "Good morning Mr. Evans. May we speak with you for a moment?" Melba asked. "Of course. Come on in" Evans replied. Melba, Guapo, and Fraz went inside his office, and he closed the door.

Melba, Guapo, and Fraz sat down in chairs, and Evans sat down at his desk. "What can I do for you folks?" Evans asked. "Yesterday this kid named Bruno threatened to beat up my sons here—especially Fraz. In fact he's been picking on Fraz for some time" Melba replied. "Very well. I shall notify this Bruno kid and his parents" Evans replied. Melba and Evans stood and thanked each other for their time while shaking hands. Then Melba kissed Guapo and Fraz goodbye, told them to have a good day, and exited the office. Evans gave Guapo and Fraz each a late pass, and they too exited the office—right before the bell rang.

During morning recess Bruno angrily marched up to Guapo and Fraz and told them "You two jerks ratted on me! Thanks to you, Principal Evans has arranged a parent/teacher conference with my parents after school! I'm gonna pound you for this!" Bruno raised his fist when suddenly, Evans clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Hold it right there young man! My office _now_!" he ordered. Angrily pouting Bruno followed Evans. Guapo and Fraz high-fived each other, and celebrated by playing together on The Jungle Gym.

At lunch, as Guapo and Fraz sat down together with their lunch trays, Bruno gave them a dirty look as he passed by their table. They just ignored him as they ate their lunch. After school Guapo and Fraz got on their bus to go home for the day.

In Evans' office the parent/teacher conference was taking place. Evans was explaining to Bruno's parents what Melba told him. They were not at all pleased with their son. "Shame on you Bruno!" his mother cried. "You're grounded when we get home young man!" his father scolded. When the parent/teacher conference was over, Evans thanked Bruno's parents for their time, and they along with Bruno left his office.

At The Flub House the bus pulled up, Guapo and Fraz got off, and crawled up the clear plastic tube. As they entered the living room, they were surprised to see Arnold and Melba already home from work. "Hi boys. How was your day at school?" Arnold asked. "Fine Dad" Guapo replied. "Here's the night light I promised you Fraz" Arnold said handing Fraz a night light. "Thanks Dad" Fraz replied and took the night light to his room to plug in to his wall. He then came back into the living room, and he and Guapo headed into the kitchen for an after school snack.

That evening The Flub Family were eating dinner together at the kitchen table, when Melba spoke up. "I talked to Guapo and Fraz's principal today. He had a talk with Bruno and his parents. (looks at Guapo and Fraz) I don't think he'll be bothering you two anymore". "We don't think so _either_ Mom" Fraz replied.

That night Fraz's room was dimly lit by the night light plugged into the wall. _However_ Fraz was tossing and turning in his bed from yet _another_ nightmare. In his nightmare he was running through a dark alley way, with Mr. Doom chasing after him with a gun. In the hallway once _again_ Arnold and Melba were dashing towards Fraz's room as they heard him scream.

The door opened, Arnold and Melba ran in, and flicked the light on—lighting up the room. Once _again_ Fraz was sitting up in bed crying as Arnold and Melba approached him. Fraz hugged Melba tight—his tears soaking into her night gown. "It's alright sweetheart! It was just another one of your nightmares! We're here now!" Melba told him. Fraz looked up at his mother with tear-filled eyes and cried "The scary man that lives under my bed was chasing after me with a gun!"

"There's no one under your bed honey" Melba told him. "I thought the night light would work Melba! I really did!" Arnold cried feeling guilty. "I know you did dear. It's not your fault" Melba replied. She lifted Fraz into her arms, and carried him out of the room with Arnold following, who turned the light back off.

Chapter Three

The next morning in the kitchen, once _again_ everyone was awake _except_ for Fraz. "Did Fwaz have another nightmare wast night?" Guapo asked. "Afraid so Guapo" Arnold replied. "But you bought him a night wight" Guapo said. "I know. But it didn't work for some reason. So your mother and I are going to take him to a child psychiatrist to help cure him of his nightmares" Arnold replied. Just then Fraz entered and sat down at the table.

"Good news Fraz. We're taking you to a child psychologist to help treat you for these nightmares you keep having" Arnold told Fraz. "Thanks Dad" Fraz replied with appreciation. Melba cooked breakfast and The Flub Family ate breakfast together. After breakfast Guapo and Fraz left the kitchen to go get ready for school, and got on the bus.

During morning recess Bruno cried to Guapo and Fraz "Hey you jerks?!" They turned around to see him angrily approach them. "You two got me grounded for a week! I _would_ pound you for it, but I don't want to get grounded for a _second_ week. So I'm just gonna go play on the monkey bars. See you later losers" he told them. As he walked away, Guapo and Fraz high-fived each other, and celebrated by playing on The-Merry-Go-Round together. During lunch, once again Bruno gave Guapo and Fraz a dirty look as he passed by their table, and once again they ignored him as they ate their lunch.

That afternoon after school the bus pulled up in front of The Flub House, Guapo and Fraz got off, and went inside the house. As they entered the living room, they were surprised to see Arnold and Melba home from work early. "Hey guys. You're home early" Fraz said, sounding surprised. "We got you an appointment with a Dr. Williams this evening at 5:00" Arnold replied. "Great! Thanks Dad!" Fraz said with appreciation. He and Guapo headed into the kitchen for an after school snack.

That evening at a quarter till 5:00 Fraz Arnold, and Melba got in Arnold's car and drove off. When they arrived at Dr. Williams' office Arnold parked in an empty parking space, turned off the engine, and he, Fraz, and Melba got out of the car. As they entered the office they walked up to the front window, where they signed in, and the secretary gave them forms to fill out. They sat down in the waiting room, and filled out the forms. When they were done Melba took the now-filled-out forms back to the front window, and sat back down next to Arnold and Fraz.

Ten minutes later a nurse called Fraz back. He, Arnold, and Melba got up out of their seats and left the waiting room. In the hallway they followed the nurse until she stopped at Dr. Williams' office, which said: Dr. Williams, MD. Fraz, Arnold, and Melba entered the office. Fraz lied on the couch and Arnold and Melba sat down next to each other in chairs. A few minutes later the door opened, and Dr. Williams entered. He was dark purple male flub. In one hand was the forms Arnold and Melba had filled out—which were attached to a clipboard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flub? Hi I'm Dr. Williams. Nice to meet you folks" he said. Arnold and Melba remained seated as they shook his hand. He flipped through the forms reading them. "Fraz has been having nightmares?" he asked. "That's correct Doc! He's been having them for a few days now! I even bought him a night light, but that didn't work!" Arnold replied. "I see. (looks over at Fraz lying on the couch) Well Fraz? How about I sit at my desk, and we get started?" Dr. Williams asked. "Yes Doc!" Fraz replied.

Dr. Williams sat down at his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a pen and notepad. "Now Fraz. Tell me all about these nightmares you've been having" he said. "It all started when my grandma told me about this guy named Mr. Doom/Old Man Doom Check that used to terrorize her and the people in the old country she's from. Since then he's been appearing in my dreams" Fraz explained. "What does he look like?" Dr. Williams asked. "He's tall, black, wears a hood, and has no face!" Fraz replied. "Tell me Fraz, what does he do in these dreams you have of him?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Terrorize me! In my first dream of him, he tried to pull me under my bed! In my second dream he chased after me with a chainsaw! In my third dream he chased after me with a gun!" Fraz cried. Dr. Williams wrote all this down on his notepad and told Fraz "I'm going to prescribe you some Resperdal, which is a mood stabilizer that will help you sleep. I want you to come back and see me in a week, so I can see how you're doing". "Gee thanks Doc" Fraz said with appreciation.

Dr. Williams wrote Fraz a prescription for Resperadal, and handed it to him. Arnold and Melba thanked Dr. Williams, and they along with Fraz exited his office. Back in the waiting room Fraz, Arnold, and Melba walked back up to the front window, where they signed Fraz out, and the secretary handed them an appointment card for next week's appointment. Melba put the card in her wallet, put her wallet in her purse, and she, Arnold, and Fraz left.

At the pharmacy Arnold dropped off Fraz's prescription at the drive-thru. The pharmacy employee told him that it would be ready at 6:30. Arnold told them that he'd be back at that time to pick it up and drove off.

At The Flub House in the living room Guapo and Grandma Flub were watching TV together, when they heard the sound of a car door open and close. "That must be Fwaz, Mom, and Dad back fwom the doctor" Guapo told Grandma Flub. Just then Fraz, Arnold, and Melba entered. "How did it go? What did the doctor say?" Guapo asked. "He prescribed Fraz a mood stabilizer to help him sleep, which we're going to go pick up from the pharmacy at 6:30, and for Fraz to go back and see him for a follow up appointment next week" Arnold explained.

"That's gweat! I'm so gwad it went well!" Guapo cried happily. "So are we Guapo. Hopefully Fraz's nightmares will stop now" Arnold replied. "Who's ready for dinner?" Melba asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Well then, I shall go get dinner started" Melba said and headed into the kitchen, as Fraz and Arnold joined Guapo and Grandma Flub in their TV-watching.

During dinner The Flub Family ate dinner together at the kitchen table. After they were finished eating, Arnold left to go pick up Fraz's prescription from the pharmacy.

At bed time in Fraz's room he came out of his bathroom in his pajamas. He was about to get in bed, when there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in!" he said. The door opened and Melba entered with a glass of water in one hand, and a pill in the other. "I came to bring you your medicine for the night" she told Fraz. Fraz sat on the side of his bed as Melba handed him his pill. He popped it into his mouth, and washed it down with the glass of water. He then handed the now empty glass back to Melba.

"You're father and I will be right down the hall if you need us" Melba told him. "Okay Mom. Goodnight" he replied. "Goodnight Fraz. Pleasant dreams" she replied, and left the room. Fraz said his prayers, got into bed, and went to sleep. During the night Fraz slept like a baby—not having anymore nightmares. The following week Arnold and Melba took Fraz back to Dr. Williams for his follow up appointment. Fraz told Dr. Williams that he hadn't had anymore nightmares since he started taking Resperdal. At school during recess Bruno laid off of his and Guapo—much to his relief.

The End


End file.
